


what is work title

by Kurm__23



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fandom Trumps Hate, GO FOLLOW @Kurmiguess ON TWITCH NOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Minecraft, Multi, Original Fiction, Warning: Donald Trump, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurm__23/pseuds/Kurm__23
Summary: this is the best thing you'll ever read Im telling you, you will be begging for more ~ mm~!
Comments: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**"Im in love you...But....I-I just don't know anymore."**

**  
**

**i've never wrote a fanfic in my life but i do have a good grade in English sooooo pls do not eat my ass out PLEASEE THIS IS ALL FICTION NON OF THIS IS REAL DO NOT USE THIS AGAINST ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! do not take it seriously**

****

**this is just something that is going to happen on the smp soon but i turned it into a story PLEASE i dont want to hear any of this after it is read tonight or i will play EDP445 until you die.**

****

  


****

  


****

  


****

  


****

Ayawna arose from her sleep, stretching her arms up in the air as she inhaled and exhaled turning to her side she sees

****

her soon to be husband C4 entering the room with a bowl of Mac n Cheese in his left hand, and a spoon in his right.

****

  


****

  


****

_"Damn You look really fucking beat shawty. Did you sleep well last night ?"_ Said the tall handsome man with a pineapple for his head. __

****

_"Yeah I just woke up shawty I'm gonna look like shit and yes I slept fine thank you for asking...Why are you eating Mac n Cheese at 9 :00 am ?? that shit fucking smells"_  


****

  


****

_"Oh nice to hear you got a good nights sleep, but....why the fuck do you care what I'm eating shawty? you haven't even brushed your fucking teeth yet and your talking about_  


****

_something smelling? maybe its that stank ass breath of yours shawty? the bathroom is downstairs do you need me to carry you? ;)"_ C4 asks jokingly

****

As he walks closer to Ayawna's bed and sits on the end of her mattress.

****

  


****

_"You got jokes shawty but damn why you gotta come for me like that"_ Ayawna pouts, speaking in a fake crying voice. 

****

  


****

"You know i always have to tease you shawty, its what I do" C4 smirks as he watches her climb out of bed and head downstairs.

****

  


****

Ayawna steps into the bathroom and immediately turns the faucet. Watching the warm water pour into the sink as she begins to lightly wet her face. Looking into the mirror 

****

in front of her...She begins to drift off into her thoughts.

****

**  
**

****

***FLASHBACK*.....**

****

_  
_

****

_"Will you marry me shawty ????"......_

****

_  
_

****

_"C4.....I don't know shawty your kind of a weird guy"......_

****

_  
_

****

_"_ _Please shawty...I fuck witchu so hard....We are a power team shawty I want to be more than Minecraft lovers...Lets be Minecraft partners... We can be the best gamers ever..I don't what i would do without you shawty...... shawty please....."_

****

_  
_

****

"........"

****

  


****

  


****

_"Ayawna....."_

****

_  
_

****

***END OF FLASHBACK***

****

  


****

_*Knock Knock*_

****

_  
_

****

_"Shawty?? are you in there?"_

****

  


****

*Knock Knock* 

****

  


****

_"SHAWTY? I know your ass is not wasting all that water in there shawty..."_

****

_  
_

****

Ayawna finally snaps out of dreaming and unlocks the door quickly.

****

  


****

_"Oh sorry shawty I must've dozed off.. The water is so warm :lip bite emote:"_

****

_  
_

****

C4 stared confused and concerned that his shawty was acting weird n shit so he decided to change to the subject.

****

  


****

  


****

_"Um...Anyways shawty, I made you some breakfast! It's at the table I hope you enjoy it"_ C4 says with an awkward tone trying to his best to ignore Ayawna's odd behavior.

****

  


****

  


****

_"Really shawty? You're so thoughtful shawty"_ Ayawna smiled. 

****

  


****

_"Let me finish washing up and I'll eat it when i get out the bathroom_ "

****

  


****

" _Fine by me shawty"_ C4 shrugs as he walks away.

****

  


****

_"Thank youuuuuu~"_ Ayawna chirps while slowly closing the bathroom door again. She sighs and stares at the still running water in the sink. 

****

  


****

_".....Do i actually love my shawty?"_

****

_  
_

****

_  
_

****

_  
_

****

_  
_

****

_  
_

****

_  
_

****

**"I feel stuck...I've never felt like this before.."**  


****

**  
**

****

**  
**

****

**(this is texting btw)**

****

**  
**

****

_" Fos..Is it okay if i stop by your house? I'm at the park next to your house and I really need to tell you something eat I have a present for u!"_

****

_  
_

****

_" Sure kurmie :) I'm home so you can give it to me once you get here"_  


****

_  
_

****

_"Alright ! That's great bc I really want you to have it"_

****

_  
_

****

_  
_

****

Kurm sighs stuffing his phone back into his pocket, sitting down on the park bench. Looking to his right he sees his friends TT and Keon walking towards the bench he was at.. 

****

  


****

TT and Keon were dating and they were really your idle couple to be completely honest. Always going everywhere together, and always able to keep each other happy.

****

  


****

_"Is that Kurm Keon?"_ TT asks as she squints her eyes in hopes to be able to make out the hooded figure on the bench they're headed towards.

****

  


****

_"Yeah I think so"_ Keon assures TT as they finally make it close enough to get his attention, but Kurm had already noticed them beforehand.

****

  


****

"Hey !!! KURM!!" TT greets.

****

  


****

"Hi Kurm" Keon also adds.

****

  


****

"Hi TT ! hi keon" Kurm gets up to greet them properly.

****

  


****

"Where are you headed?" Kurm asks , judging by the path they were on it looks like they were also headed to Fos's Neighborhood...It wouldn't hurt him to asks.

****

  


****

"Oh we're just headed to Fos's house..I'm assuming you were also headed there as well?" Keon asks.

****

  


****

"Oh...You are?..." Kurm sighs in disappointment hoping for them not to say that as he wanted it to just be him and Fos at her house since he had things planned.

****

  


****

"Kurm?" TT raises a brow.

****

  


****

"Oh ! um yeah I'm headed there too I have some things I wanted to discuss with her..." He gives TT the look as she had already knew what Kurm was planning to do beforehand.

****

  


****

"Kuuurmmmmmmmm" TT grins trying not to expose her obvious happiness for Kurm finally coming to express his feelings to Fos.

****

  


****

"Yeah?.." Kurm looks away not wanting to make eye contact with TT.

****

  


****

"What is happening...." Keon asks extremely confused in the moment.

****

  


****

"I kind of want to go to Ayawna and C4's place instead Keon" TT turns to Keon trying to switch her plans around.

****

  


****

_"What you literally said you wanted to go to Fos's place and now you are saying you want to go to Ayawna's place? I'm not going over there.. C4 is weird as hell."_ Keon shivers thinking of all the times that weird ass nigga C4 flirted with him 😩.

****

  


****

_"That's fine Keon you don't have to go you can go home like you wanted after you take me to Ayawna's house"_ TT comforts Keon as she winks at Kurm insisting her plan has worked.

****

  


****

_"Well as long as I'm not going inside I'm fine with taking you there"_ Keon smiles.

****

  


****

_"Thanks Keon...Anyways it was nice seeing you Kurm say hi to Fos for me!"_ TT giggles as her and Keon start walking off.  
  
  


****

  


****

_"It was nice seeing you guys too have fun with C4 Keon ;))))"_ Kurm does the light skin face to tease Keon as they get further away.

****

  


****

  


****

_"NOT FUNNY"_ Keon shouts from afar.

****

  


****

  


****

Kurm laughs to himself then he pulls his phone out and began walking in the opposite direction of the couple, checking his messages.

****

  


****

  


****

** _new message from Fos <3._ **  


****

** _  
_ **

****

_"Kurm? ur not here yet Im outside my house but I don't see you :/"_

****

  


****

_"I'm on my way now :)..."_

****

_  
_

****

_  
_

****

**_😩 to be continued shawties_ **

****

_  
_

****

**  
**

****

  


****

  


****

  


****

  


****

  


****

  


****


	2. google doc one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cum

*yawwwnnnn* Ayawna stretched her long white arms before she climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make some brekfust. As she was walking down the halls past all the rooms that were filled with her viewers and familiars, she hears something coming from the last room at the end of the hall."Now let me tell you my ASSHOLE ??? IS BURNING you feel me so idk if i fucking ate some hot wings and didnt wash my hands and i ended up wiping my fucking ass with my hand instead of toilet but, I go to the doctor right ? and *inaudible*". As Ayawna walks closer to the door of the room the door busts open and non other than C4 :weary: exits the room. "Um what were u listening to " Ayawna questions C4, as the audio that was coming from behind his door was now just silence. C4 looks Ayawna up and down before asking " I was watching EDP445 of course...*sniff sniff* Holy shit shawty, your breath smells like fucking tuna have you even brushed ur teeth shawty ? damn i know ur ass aint headed to that fucking kitchen about to chow down on some fucking food with that nasty ass mouth of yours" Says C4.  
"I did brush my teeth( clearly lying as we all read from the beginning she just got up and went straight to the kitchen) you're insulting me for no reason u pineapple headed crack addict" She hisses. "Alright shawty if you say so but my nose hairs r fucking curling rn" C4 cries as he walks down stairs heading to the kitchen while ayawna follows behind him. Loud yelling,Loud Music and maybe some loud moans emitted from downstairs. "Holy shit i wish there was a mute button right next to me right now!" yelled Trabage as he argued with the ladies Becca and Ariell "Well i would most certainly mute you first bitch" Ariell insults Trabage. "Oh my goodness" groans becca. (I have no idea what the three of them argue about half the time so i cant rlly make up anything) "Excuse me Ayawna.." Says Teetee as she squeezes past her and C4 heading back up to her room to escape the mustyness of the kitchen. "Guys you're making a mess :( im gonna cry" cries catboy maid Kurm as he tries his hardest to keep everything tidy, despite messes popping up one after another "This is so stressful 


End file.
